Military Love Nest
by Conrad's Lover
Summary: Coauthored by sheikgoddess. Hyperlesbianism at its best. WinryxHawkeye. Total randomness, totally perverted, innuendo galore enjoy!


Co-authored by sheikgoddess and posted on mine because she has too many stories and I wanted it! Inspired by ep37, this is what could have happened when Riza was alone in her room…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Full Metal Alchemist but do own the theory of Hyper-lesbianism

* * *

_**Military Love Nest**_

"You're so bad!" screamed Riza Hawkeye as she turned viciously in her bed.

To the untrained eye, it seemed as though Hawkeye was being licked to death by Black Hayate, but watchers in the grand stand on the other side of her small apartment realized she was really being licked by Winry. The fans of Full Metal Alchemist were absolutely disgusted with the fanfiction. "How could she do that… sleep with another woman behind Ed's back?" many asked. "How could she stand the stench of Hawkeye's unclean pink bits"

'Bitch! Are you serious? Ed doesn't even like Winry; he's totally in love with Roy!

"No Al's completely obsessed with Winry"

"Well either way, this is a spectacle and Winry is a total whore!!!"

"I agree, let's get her!"

The fanfiction reader made their way from the grand stands as an angry mob towards the single bed positioned in the far back corner. Though extremely busy, even Hawkeye realized what was going on…

"Since when was there a grand stand in my bedroom?"

Winry popped her head up from under the blanket to have a look at what her lover was staring at. "Nice Banner!" she said admiringly to one fan.

"DIE WINRY DIE!!!," read the banner. Quite a few of the crazed fans seemed to be saying the same thing.

Suddenly, Winry realized the fans were ready to attack! She finished up with Hawkeye, grabbed the bed sheet and ran out of the apartment, with crazed fans chasing her with torches and pitchforks.

"How dare you ruin fanfiction, heinous bitch!" they all screamed at her.

"Call me!" Hawkeye yelled from the bed, using only a pillow to cover her bits…

The fans kept chasing her, past the grand stand, out of the military base and onto the street, blonde hair flying.

Suddenly, she received a face full of cleavage. She couldn't seem to pry her head free of the monstrous grip it had on her.

'Wow finally a friend!' a random piece of food said, echoing all around the abyss.

'Where am I?' asked Winry, dazed.

A muffled voice sounded 'What are you doing in there?'

There was a pulling at her hair and she could see daylight, only to find her in the hands of Lust.

Really, with tits like that, she should have guessed…

'What were you doing in there?' Lust repeated.

Winry looks around and fearfully eyes the mob running towards them. Lust was accustomed to them after having slept countless times with Hawkeye. So she stabbed them with her extended fingers.

Winry's eyes widened excitedly at the sight of these extra long 'lust tools'.

'Anything else you can do with those fingers?' Winry asked, coyly.

'Perhaps, got any ideas?' Lust answered in the same way…

'I may have a few' Winry said with a suggestive twirl of her hair.

**20 minutes later**

As it turned out, Lust thought Winry was a really crappy lover in comparison to Sloth. So instead of stabbing her again (A/N:winks), Lust kicked her out of the bushes and onto the street. This time Lust stole the sheet for use as a bra and so Winry was left, nude _and _without a good root. Winry was about to give up, when she randomly appeared back in Risembool. And who was there but Trisha Elric? (A/N: She's alive in this fic OK?)

'Winry, dear,' she said shocked. 'You're not wearing any clothes!'

Winry was at that point blushing furiously and had no idea how to explain herself to the Elric's mother until Trisha simply said: 'I like it'

They stepped into the house together and Winry realized she could pull her tool kit out of her arse.

"I didn't forget my tool kit – I have wrenches and a _screw_driver!'

Trisha simply smiled lustfully and replied with 'How resourceful!'

Trisha steered Winry upstairs to the bedroom.

Meanwhile, the crazed fanfiction fans had recovered and tracked her back to Risembool…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

A disturbing little story that we hope you liked. Review and while you're here read my other fic and read sheikgoddess' as well.

End of shameless self-advertising


End file.
